There is a display apparatus such as a television receiver and a personal computer, in which a display having a display surface on which images are displayed is provided, a back chassis is arranged on a back surface side of the display and a rear cover is attached on a back surface of the back chassis (for example, see JP-A-2010-243622 (Patent Document 1)).
Recently, a demand for reducing a thickness of the above display apparatus is increased. The thickness reduction is performed by reducing a thickness of the back chassis or the rear cover.